iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leviathan's Brood
A collective name for the living children of Rus Volmark, used affectionately by the people of Volmark and nearby settlements. Arryk Volmark Current Lord of Volmark and head of the House. Stands at 5'11, and is skilled at navigation and combat. Esgred Volmark Eldest daughter of Rus Volmark and Thalia Merlyn, Esgred Volmark was born in the year 341AC. Beautiful and daring, she is every bit the Ironborn warrior, and cares little for fine things or luxury. She is calm, collected, and skilled with a spear. She refuses to marry despite her many suitors, and says she will wed her spear like the famous Lady Paramount Asha Greyjoy did her axe. Esgred captains the sixty oar ship Ironheart. Sigrin Volmark Third son of Rus and current heir to Volmark, born in the year 345AC. Sigrin is often seen as cruel and bloodthirsty, though he seems to possess a softer side. During their younger years, Sigrin and Arryk developed a rivalry after they both sought the hand of the same woman. Tensions increased when Joseran Volmark, son of Rus, died in a tavern brawl in 366AC. Sigrin is dark of hair and fairly lanky. Though not the strongest of the Volmarks, he's known to be quick, and clever with a knife. Sigrin remained in the Iron Islands following the Ambush at the Neck, though he did see limited action during the concerted raids the Ironborn launched against the Northern coastline. Victarion Volmark Born in 348AC, Victarion Volmark is a giant of a man. Though only eighteen, he stands at six foot three, broad shouldered and heavily bearded. His hair is a reddish blonde, like his mothers. Victarion is a pious man, and a devoted follower of the Drowned God. He rarely speaks or shows emotion, and has remained celibate despite many attempts to bed him, most notably from Ursa, a shieldmaiden aboard the Black Leviathan. Victarion's immense size and strength allow him to use weapons like warhammers to great affect, though when he chooses to fight, he usually does so unarmed, using armored gauntlets as his weapon of choice. Victarion won renown during the Assault on the Dreadfort, where he led a group of veterans up a siege ladder to create a beachhead on the wall. His charge was one of the two successful attempts to make the wall, the second attempt occurring on a ladder cleared by his men. As the Ironborn withdrew, Victarion safely made it off the wall and returned to the ships unharmed. Bedwyr Volmark Bedwyr "The Bedder" Volmark is the youngest and last son of Rus Volmark and Thalia Merlyn. A poor fighter and scholar, Bedwyr prefers to spend his life surrounded by women. More than one lord's daughter has lost her innocence to the charm and good looks of the youngest male Volmark, and he has expressed his desire numerous times to captain a ship manned entirely by nubile young women and sail the world. While this dream has yet to come to pass, Bedwyr does captain the ship, the Redmaiden, in his brother's fleet. Bedwyr was present during the assault on the Dreadfort. Arwyn Volmark Arwyn Volmark is the youngest Volmark. Brash, headstrong, defiant and stubborn, she is every bit her own woman. A masterful archer and passable warrior besides, she slew her first man at five and ten. At seventeen she is still too young to captain her own ship, but with the coming war, she may be able to prover herself worthy of that honor. Arwyn was briefly the consort of Prince Harren Greyjoy, who, though initially enamored with her, quickly grew tired of her affections. She was present during the siege of the Dreadfort, fighting beneath Gwynesse Harlaw's banner. She escaped with the surviving Ironmen. Category:Ironborn Category:House Volmark